


"Please Write Archie Having Incredibly Gay Thoughts About Maxie"

by Tollero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tollero/pseuds/Tollero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie reflects on his relationship with Maxie.<br/>Originally a request on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please Write Archie Having Incredibly Gay Thoughts About Maxie"

Archie stayed as still as he could as Maxie got adjusted on the bed, continually fussing and moving around, pressing back against him or scooting away. Archie just used the hold he had around the other’s middle to squeeze him gently and sigh, tickling the back of his neck. Maxie huffed. “If you’re frustrated about me moving, you can leave.” He rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"I ain’t upset any. ‘You comfy yet?"

"No. Getting comfortable wouldn’t be so hard if I, the taller person, were the big spoon-"

"You wanted to be the little spoon. Just quit yer blubberin’." Thankfully, Maxie didn’t comment on what he said, finally seeming to get in a position he considered comfortable. Archie just snuggled up closer to him, pulling him against his chest. Again, thankfully, the other made no move to complain or adjust himself anymore. They both stayed there, quiet except for the sounds of breathing, Maxie’s eyes closed and Archie’s scanning his back. His thoughts made up for the silence in the room, filling his head as he laid there with… With…

What could he call Maxie? His boyfriend? Lover? Lover seemed too personal, though it wasn’t like they didn’t love each other- on the contrary, Archie had loved him since the day they met, and he hoped Maxie felt the same way. But boyfriend didn’t carry the weight their relationship held: years and years of friendship with only a short period of intimacy before they were thrown apart by their ideals. And now this, the aftermath, with both of them rekindling it and trying their damndest to get over what had happened previously. No, Maxie was not his boyfriend. He was something, surely.

Archie shifted a little when Maxie let out a soft snore, obviously asleep. He was the most important thing in his life, had been since the beginning. More important than his plans, though not quite in the same way, important in that Archie was always seeking his attention. Not his approval, but he needed Maxie to keep an eye on him, even if it was through battling and overdramatic monologues. And he’d done it, and again, he hoped Maxie was secretly trying to do the same thing. He had always been so unsure of the other. He was a hard man to read. But, in his gut, he knew Maxie was just as in love and crazy about Archie as he was for him. He was just… Stunted, emotionally. He had enough experience with the man to know that.

He let out another sigh and Maxie grumbled, something about not breathing on him all the time. Archie closed his eyes.


End file.
